Letters to Lily
by RavenLily99
Summary: In need of staying in contact, these two girls - Lily and Raven - have decided this is the best way to communicate their daily lives efficiently. Who knows how interesting this will be?
1. Rules

_**Hello any interested readers! This is Raven, one of the two lovely ladies that shall be corresponding through the following online letters. The other is my beloved twin-cousin Lily, and we have both decided some starting rules are needed to get this going (and to make it interesting :D ). I have also decided (though Lily might overrule this) that if we seem to break any of these said rules, you as a reader are free to criticize us in the comments. **_

Rules:

Date your entry

No erasing or replacing one word at a time

USE CODE NAMES

Make sure to address your reader (i.e. Lily or Raven)

Sign off

Can give other person challenges or writing prompts


	2. The Dreaded Third Christmas

Monday, December 29, 2014

2:27pm

Lily,

They arrive at three – ½ hour from now – and I am already dreading the second they walk in the door. Though, now that I think about it, they're usually early – I mean REALLY early. I'm surprised they're not here yet.

Oh this is going to be Lovely! I'm not the only one who's dreading today. My sister also, is none too happy. When she was in the shower – 'bout ½ hour ago – I had to warn her to hurry, and – just to be nice – I also warned her not to wear jeans with holes, 'cause guess what? Last time _**I**_ tried to wear jeans with a _**single**_ small hole in the knee, I was sent upstairs to change. Yeah! A single hole. Like, what the heck?

Anyway, I'm going to try and finish this fight scene before they get here …. To be continued.

3:27pm

I barely got a sentence written before the doorbell rang … of course. Why would it be any way else?

Presents were just distributed, and I must say, I have mixed feelings.

I was presented with a small plastic contained – so small it couldn't possibly hold a sweater. Yay right?

No.

I open it up and am dismayed to see a pair of polyester gloves displaying hideous zebras – half the size of my hands! HALF THE FREAKING SIZE! Do they not know my hands are quite a deal larger than a six-year-old's?

Gritting my teeth, I pull out the second item. A pair of polyester socks. (that might ACTUALLY FIT ME – IS IT WEIRD FOR PEOPLE TO KNOW MY FEET SIZE, BUT NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY MY HANDS ARE LARGER THAN NORMAL!?) Polyester, I might remind you, doesn't air out well, so even if I would wear them, my poor feet would die.

Don't even get me started on what's on THOSE! Nevermind, I'm telling you anyway.

On those delightful things are – wait for it – llamas. They have bright pink floral wreaths both around their heads and their necks and are wearing EXCESSIVE amounts of lipstick! So much so that it could fill the entirety of Lake Michigan!

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

A nice thing that almost neutralized the whole thing – a $25 gift card to Barnes and Noble.

Almost.

Nothing can make up for those socks.

NOTHING!

To be continued …

7:44pm

They're finally gone. We had dinner – with much appreciation on their part for the food – and then the complaining set in.

On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on …

It just kept going.

Mostly about politics.

"They only thanked me because I did **MORE **than they expected …"

That was my grandfather (who I feel doesn't really deserve that title) and the only nicest thing he seemed to say all evening (except for thanking my father for the Beef Wellington).

Ugh.

And then, I was taking a nap on the couch – trying to escape all the madness – and they have the nerve to wake me up and _ask me to play the piano. _

I mean, ARE YOU KIDDING?

Absolutely not. And that's what I told them.

"No. I'm sleeping."

"No. I'm eating."

"No."

No. No. No. NO. NO!

Good gracious! I don't even … Just … !

Ohmygoodness!

Ugh.

I have a lot more anger than what I've written down … I could rant for forever …

But anyways.

Night.

∞Raven∞


	3. A Discouraging Day

Monday, January 5, 2015

Dear Rey,

I'll respond to your other letter when I get home but I needed to tell you some stuff before then.

It's been a kind-of discouraging day. I woke up and had to pack all morning. Then almost every time I tried to go in and hang out with T and J, they were listening to HP6, which I really didn't feel like listening to.

So I spent most of my day downstairs in Grama's Room, listening to music, reading Jily and Fiyeraba fanfics, and occasionally playing solitaire when people came to bother me.

It doesn't help that I'm stuck in a depressed mood 'cause I won't see you guys for like, six months and we're leaving to go back home.

Then this evening I find out that our car is broken and we might not get back in time for Mommy to work. Plus - even though I complain about going home - we need to be back for several reasons. One of which is my Dual Credit Speech Class on Friday. And getting the car fixed could take a lot of money.

So yeah, not the best day. I miss you a ton.

Your lonely twin,

Lily Gold

**By the way, I typed this in on FF so it's not the best. **


	4. I Should REALLY Be Doing Homework

Tuesday, January 06, 2015

6:29pm

Lily,

I got your letter, and I am sad to read this. I know you (LORD willing) won't get this until tomorrow, and I hope your trip back to Denver is a safe one, but I am writing it nonetheless.

First off: I should really be doing homework. I have math that is due tomorrow and a paper due Thursday on the book _The Secret Life of Bees_. Coincidently, the main character is named Lily Owens, and she loves her dream world. Have you read it? I REALLY loved this one, and you know I don't usually don't enjoy the books assigned to us in English. (DO you know that? I don't really know if you know … well, now you know I suppose. :D)

I would procrastinate until tomorrow if I could, but I have Wednesday Night Class, AND I have to clean my room – ALL after the Pit Orchestra Meeting scheduled for tomorrow after school. Oh what joy to be back in school again!

This paper is on the topic of Coming of Age, and I need to find a "Truth of Life" that is displayed in this novel. It honestly doesn't have to be long, but as it is already 6:30 and I haven't accomplished anything but the first sentence – I need to make at least SOME headway before the end of tonight, or I won't be able to go to Class tomorrow night (and I REALLY want to go – I LOVE it there.)

Which brings me to the next topic of discussion – my Opening Thought. It's kind of like a Minute Mediation. I go up in front of the CYC and open the class by melding a little bit of the world into Bible Study, as to transition people's minds into the class that will follow. This will be the first that will officially give. I was supposed to do one in May ( I even wrote it) but I got sick. The reason I can't use that one is because it is mainly based on summer and how the Kingdom is like and Eternal Summer and our Final Exam is at the Judgment Seat. Needless to say, it was pretty good, and I'm disappointed I can't use it. But I need a topic to write about by Saturday, and I have no clue what to do. I want it to be inspiring and captivating because – of course you know one of the reasons – but the other reason is because I've never done anything like this, I barely voice my opinion in CYC, as I am content to listen, and I want everyone to see that I am Biblically smart too.

I don't know, maybe you could help with broad ideas? It would be amazing if you could, but you have Speech, and I don't want to pull your attention from that. So …

I wrote a snippet in math today, because class was so slow. It's focused on Sabrina, but Trin's POV. It's really good (if I do say so myself) but I couldn't help but think it would be a cool idea. It's based on the real girl. She has a habit of always saying "baka" – which is similar to "idiot" in Japanese. Of course, since it's a fanfiction based in Japan, if she utters this at someone – one of the guys in particular – he might get offended and … yeah. I wrote the scene. I have a small-ish idea of where I'm going to go with it… I'm typing it below in italics – I hope you like it:

… "_Baka." Sabrina growled under her breath as she turned away from him. Ryuzaburo raised his eyebrows, slightly astonished, and I saw his jaw set into a hard line._

"_That." He said – quiet and deadly scary. "Was unnecessary."_

_Sabrina whipped back around, her face set in a snarl. I pushed back further into the shadows – wrapping them around my body._

"_Was it?" The girl challenged. "After what you pulled today? I'd say it was rather suited to this situation, actually."_

_I had never seen Sabrina like this, and I doubted Ryuzaburo had either. The girl reflected in the firelight was not the one I had met in that cramped side-room so long ago. Nor was this the warrior who worked the shadows – our own personal ninja. No. The woman that stood here, staring down the leader of the Council – though she was at least two heads shorter than he – was one that scared me much more than I cared to admit._

Do you like it? I think I'm going in the direction that the group had a skirmish with the demons and he didn't pull out in retreat when one of the girls was hurt because they were close to defeating this particular band of demons. And the girl is REALLY injured, and Ryuzaburo didn't notice, so when it's all over she blames him … That's is where I'm going with it so far … I think it would work … yeah … I think it will.

Anyway, I had better go, it's now 7 and I still haven't touched my paper or math. One game of Solitaire and I'll go work on both.

I love you. I hope your car is ok, and I'm praying for your safety.

Love,

∞Raven∞


End file.
